


A Messy Situation

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: Souls Entwined [11]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post Game, kitchen disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	A Messy Situation

To say that Corvin was a disaster in the kitchen was, frankly, an extreme understatement. She barely trusted him to make himself a sandwich, much less anything more complicated or requiring the use of any appliances. They ate dinner with the others - or that she cooked herself - on nights when they didn’t just grab something from the café or any other restaurant in town.

So it was more than a little concerning when Nora came home to hear Corvin busy with _something_ in the kitchen. He sounded… industrious… and that was not a good sign.

It was clear he hadn’t heard her come in, so now Nora had a difficult decision: join him immediately and see what he was doing, or go at least put on a shirt she _didn’t_ care about… just in case.

A moment of brief hesitation passed before she headed into the bedroom to throw on a shirt she used for painting. It didn’t take her long, and then she was headed right for the kitchen, pulling her hair back into a simple ponytail as she went, thoroughly convinced she would find a mess.

Whatever it was she’d imagined, however, had not prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she stepped into the kitchen. Flour was _everywhere_ , the counter was covered in bowls and dirty kitchen implements, and... there was something on the _ceiling_?! And at the center of it all was Corvin.

“ _What are you doing?_ ” she asked, aghast and a little impressed at the sheer scope of the mess.

He jumped a little, turning from the book he’d been inspecting, and looked over at her, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. “Making cookies…”

“Corvin.” He flushed at her tone, looking up where she pointed. “There’s cookie dough on the ceiling.”

“Uh… it’s… upside-down cookie making?” he offered.

Unfortunately, neither of their magic was particularly suitable to helping with cleaning up messes like this, so she walked over to the sink and knelt down, pulling out cleaning supplies and shoving a rag into his hands when he came over to her. “First things first, we’re cleaning this mess up.” She glanced up again at the dough splattered across the ceiling and heaved a sigh. “You get _that_ down, and I’ll start on the countertops…”

Tall as he was, Corvin couldn’t reach the ceiling on his own. He had to retrieve the stepladder, and she kept an eye on him to make sure he didn’t fall off. Titanium skull or not, she didn’t really want to see him smack his head against the counter or table. Thankfully, he seemed to be stable enough, and was carefully picking cookie batter off the ceiling and wiping the spots clean.

When all traces of the cookie mess were removed and in the trash, he joined her, still wearing that sheepish grin even as he grabbed a fresh rag and began wiping down the next section of counter while she moved bowls out of the way.

“So… what in the world possessed you to try and make cookies?” she finally asked, glancing over at him.

“I heard you talking to Ally…”

“Corvin!”

“What?! It’s not like it was a secret!” he said, laughing when she flicked flour at him. “And even if it was, I still would have known.”

She turned on him them, planting her hands on her hips and glaring at him, fighting to hold back a grin. “Corvin Beltran, I am very disappointed in you,” she managed to say, though she really wanted to laugh instead. “You could have gone to the bakery. Or asked literally anyone else to help you.”

He pouted at that. “Merle just made fun of me when I asked,” he said, almost too quiet for her to hear. “And I knew you really wanted them, so I wanted to do something for you.”

Something in his tone shifted, and she dropped the mock anger, frowning at him with concern instead. “You do enough, you know? I don’t need… this,” she added, gesturing at the kitchen. They both knew the mess wasn’t what she meant.

“You work at the school, and you help the agency with Fae stuff, and on top of that you _still_ find time to help me with Orai. You’ve even started helping with other stuff…”

Aha. So that’s what it really was. She had assisted Merle and Kaya at The Murder with a couple of Fae-related matters, and while she had understood _why_ payment was needed, it had still grated on her. She liked to help people. She _wanted_ to help people, and it felt wrong to have to charge them for it, even if it _was_ required.

He’d known she was assisting, of course, but trust him to see the core of the issue.

Nora sighed and stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was still for a moment, surprised, before his arms lifted and held her close while he nuzzled into her hair. “I just want you to rely on me more.” His voice was soft, quiet in a way he wasn’t normally.

This wasn’t the first time he’d said that, and she was sure it wouldn’t be the last, either. “I rely on you a lot, Cor. You help keep the bad dreams away. You know exactly how to make me laugh.” She pulled back slightly so she could look up at him. “Most importantly, though, I love you. That’s where I need you the most.”

He lit up at that, a bright smile that she couldn’t help but return before he ducked down and kissed her soundly, pressing her against the counter, the mess momentarily forgotten. When they finally parted, he seemed to realize what had happened, the sheepish grin returning as he lifted a lock of her hair, now coated with flour.

She glanced at it with a sigh, rolling her eyes in fond exasperation. “I guess I’ll need you to help me get all this flour off me, too,” she remarked with a smirk.

Corvin was all too happy – and eager – to help with _that_ , at least. In the meantime, the kitchen and his attempts to make cookies was forgotten.

Well, they’d just have to finish cleaning it up later.


End file.
